Brainsex II
by ZaraShade
Summary: Couldn't resist. This is 'Telepathic Outtakes II'. Based just before chapter 20.


**Because you're all ridiculously dirty minded. :P**

'**Helen and Nikola's telepathic sexy-times outtakes II' – because I'm just that good at naming things. ;) **

**I'm going to be honest, I had a little cry in frustration because of this. I had it almost written and then what do I do? I accidentally delete it! I must have pressed ALT F4 or something and then pressed enter to not save in my typing frenzy because before I knew it there was a ruddy blank screen! So this is version two. Sorry, I had to vent. Feel the love in knowing I re-wrote it for you guys... **

\||\\

Henry let out a moan of frustration, desperately pretending he hadn't just heard the low growl emitted by Tesla, and the responsive flirty laugh from Magnus. God, he'd never heard her laugh like _that _before and he never wanted to again.

He looked over to his boss and the vampire from where he stood in the plane doorway, ready to disembark, and immediately regretted doing so. Magnus was standing packing a few stray items into a bag, with Tesla standing ridiculously close. The vampire's hand was sliding suspiciously lower from her lower back and Henry looked away hurriedly. The poor HAP nearly tripped down the stairs in his hastiness to get away.

"What's taking them so long?" Kate said, as Henry joined her, Will and the Big Guy at the van. They all glanced to the empty plane doorway. Kate took one look at Henry's expression and smirked. On second thought, she didn't really need him to answer that.

"They not separated then?" the Big Guy said with a grunt.

"Oh, they managed to take off the bracelets alright," Will said, "They're just still linked telepathically – thanks to some unconscious vampire marriage ritual."

The Big Guy grunted once more, but whether in acknowledging the statement resignedly or in annoyance they weren't sure.

Finally, Helen and Nikola emerged from the plane. They were, mercifully, not looking mussed or any worse for wear in their appearance than when the others had last seen them.

Helen joined the small group silently, smiling in greeting and nodding at the Big Guy. They all piled into the back of the van.

_**Ah, oh no, **_Helen sent, as Nikola tried to slide into the spare seat next to her. _**Experience dictates we have a significant lack of control when around each other – and I'd rather not expose my team to that until we have better control. Which means you're sitting next to Will.**_

_**Next to Huggybear? **_Nikola whined in her mind.

_**You can sit on his lap if you'd better prefer it, **_she retorted with a little smirk, _**but I'd no idea you felt that way, Nikola.**_

He shot her a glare as he took the seat next to Will. The van started up almost as soon as Nikola was seated – the Big Guy evidently having watched the silent exchange.

The first few minutes of the ride went by relatively comfortably. She felt secure in knowing she was seated outside of Nikola's physical reach. Though, he was being uncharacteristically quiet, which never meant any good. She'd long since given up on the conversation between Kate, Will and Henry – something about video games – and was simply enjoying the quiet. It was oddly soothing having Nikola's mental presence there in the back of her mind, however.

Then suddenly – and she'd known he'd been far too well behaved thus far – she felt an odd sensation. Her eyes darted to Nikola, who sat with an all-too innocent expression on his face. He'd sent her a mental image of himself ravaging her neck, and she'd almost felt it physically too.

_**Nikola, **_she sent suspiciously, _**what are you doing?**_

_**Nothing, ljubav, **_he sent innocently, _**I can't help it that thoughts of you invade my mind constantly, and that you happen to see them too because of our connection.**_

She eyed him suspiciously. What was he up to?

She got another mental image, this one more substantial. It was so bizarre. They'd played around with this before, but they'd always been fleeting images, brief flashes. This, this had a different feel. It was more sustained. It was more like a fantasy, watching a fantasy being played out.

_**Mental-Nikola was sitting across from her in the van, just as they were in reality. He was watching her with a wicked spark in his eyes. The children were chattering aimlessly around them – she couldn't hear what they were saying, obviously Nikola didn't deem this of any importance in this little game. **_

Helen's eyes widened and she looked at Nikola, her eyes darting to meet his. There was that wicked spark to match the one in her – their –mind.

_**Nikola stood, crossing the distance between them to slide into the spare seat beside her. His lips found her neck, suffocating any protestation at him moving over to her by replacing them with a moan. Helen (mental-Helen) arched her neck to allow him better access, relishing the feel of his possessive kisses on her skin. She moaned. Mental-Nikola smirked and moved his lips away from her neck. She mewled in protest at the lack of contact, but her protestation was cut short once more as he captured her lips with his fiercely. Another moan from her allowed him access to her mouth and his tongue darted into her mouth. **_

_**She arched into him, and his hand slid up from where it was resting teasingly on her thigh to her waist. In one swift move, he tugged her so that she straddled him, a hand on each of her thighs as he continued to explore her mouth demandingly. She could feel his hardness pressed against her inner thigh and ground herself against him responsively. He uttered a low growl into her mouth, only causing her to grow wetter.**_

_**Her chest was heaving, her head spinning, her body begging for oxygen. Yet, it was also begging for more of Nikola's intoxicating kiss. She really thought her body ought to choose just one to deem essential and stop making so many pesky demands, preferably if it were the latter one.**_

_**Nikola's left hand rose to grasp her breast, massaging it through the fabric of her shirt. She gasped as they broke their kiss, both panting for air. **_

"_**Take me, Niko. Now."**_

It was a bizarre thing, to say the least, to hear one self make such a demand, and in such a husky tone no less. It was still surprisingly arousing, however.

_**Mental-Nikola smirked, obviously he would oblige her wish. He placed a delicate few pecks on her neck-line, working his way up, before raiding his head to seek out her eyes with his own. She could see the unbridled lust and need in them, no doubt the same desire reflected in her own. This time, it was her who crashed their lips together in a rough, demanding kiss. Their joined mouths the only thing that muffled the yell as he thrust a finger into her hot core. **_

"Oh _God,_" Helen gasped.

"Uh...Doc," Henry said, the children stopping their conversation abruptly to look over at their boss in concern, "Are you okay?"

They all eyed her in concern. Had they not known better, they would have said that the undaunted Helen Magnus was actually blushing. She coughed and crossed her legs.

"Yes, I'm perfectly alright, thank you Henry," she said. Her voice was of a pitch much too high for her own liking.

Nikola's wide grin was not helping matters in the least. He was doing what she was sure must be a perfect imitation of the cat that got the milk. She took a sort of sadistic satisfaction in watching the grin falter a little as she sent him a sharp mental prod, one which was harsher than perhaps strictly necessary.

_**Ow, Helen, **_he whined in her head.

_**I thought you enjoyed playing rough, darling? **_She sent back innocently.

"Are you guys fighting...you know, in your heads?" Kate said, watching their expressions with curiosity.

_**The kind of 'fighting' that the grownups do when the children aren't around, **_Nikola smirked.

Helen shot him a glare. She was going to kill the pesky vampire. As soon as she got home, yes. She was going to drag him by the ear to her bedroom, lock the door, and refuse to let him go until she was thoroughly satisfied. She wasn't sure exactly when trying to think of a punishment for him had turned into a reward but, quite frankly, she was finding it frightfully hard to concentrate on anything right now.


End file.
